The Bounty Hunter
by rauraisbae
Summary: Laura Marano a rookie bounty hunter. Ross Lynch a notorious conman worth thousands of dollars, 70,000,000 to be exact. The two not exactly unfamiliar with each other (if you know what I mean *cough* they had sex *cough*). Is there more to Ross's story that meets the eye or is he just another run away convict?{Rating MAY change}{Roughly based on "one for the money"}
1. Chapter 1

**ik how can she start a new story without finishing her last ? well the idea was just stuck in my head. Please forgive me. **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything recognizable so don't shoot the messenger. _DEUCES_ and enjoy.**

* * *

**Laura's pov**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ **Smack.**

"I'm up. I'm up" I hate mornings but today's the first day of my new job as a bounty hunter. To be honest I thought it would be a lot harder to get this job but the boss is a perv and I got curves so yea.

But don't get it twisted I don't go flaunting my good looks all Willy dilly! I only do it when I don't feel like getting all smart Laura on them. It didn't take a lot either all I had to do was a swishy walk in a couple hair-flips and then sashay outta there. BA-BAM!

20 minutes later I gotta call saying I got the job. I mean not to be cocky but I'm pretty awesome. Any who, my first "job" is today I have to be there at 7:30a.m and it's currently 6:30. Oh shit I only got an hour to get ready fuck, fuck, and fuck!

Why the hell would I set my alarm for 6 fucking 30? I hurriedly run into my bathroom to take a quick shower and wash my hair. Since I only have an hour I guess my hair is going to have to stay in its natural state which is basically just straight at the top then wavy at the bottom.

As I get out the shower I grab a towel wrap it around me and go straight towards the sink and mirror. I quickly but efficiently brush my teeth and wash my face. I apply some mascara and some red lip-stick. I decide to throw my hair into a high ponytail. Then go to get dressed.

6:45. okay time to get dressed. I put on a matching bra and under-ware set and go straight to my closet. I pull out some black shorts, a black tank-top, and red and black flannel I leave the flannel un-buttoned and go get my all black low top converse, I grab my phone, keys, and leave my condo, but not without grabbing a donut. I get in my red mustang and speed off.

7:05. perfect. I guess while I'm driving I'll give you my background story. So I am Laura Marano. I was born and raised in California. My father owns a very popular Italian restaurant called Marano's. I know so original. Any who my father is very rich hence the car and condo. But I refuse to be a waitress for the rest of my life. My father was actually pleased that I decided to branch out on my own.

He says if I ever need help all I have to do is call him. I am 23 years old. I graduated from Duke. I majored in law. But lord knows how long it'll take for me to actually become a well-known lawyer. So I decided I'll hold off on lawyering and do something fun. What's more fun then becoming a bounty hunter? Speaking of, I'm at the office now. I walk in and say hey to the receptionist. I think her name is Raini.

Once I sign in I head to my office. Huh I have my own office.

"Hey chica!"

"Hey Raini!" we hug then she invites me to breakfast so of course I say yes how can I refuse. Since Einstein's Bagels is just across the street we decide to walk.

"Oh yea, Elliot told me he had your first job ready."

"Yessss. I can't wait to kick some bad ass's asses."

"Yeahh. Sureeee."

"I'm serious. I know a thing or two about giving some one an ass whooping."

"Of course you do."

"Raini I'm being so serious. I might be small but I can beat them all from big and burly to 10 feet tall." Though whining like a 4 year old probably didn't help my case. But I'm pretty sure turning that statement into a jingle helped to redeemed myself.

"When did you make that up?" or not.

"Just recently. Thank you very much. See I'm not only tough but I'm also smart."

"Mhmm"

"Raini, believe it or not but your soon to be best friend is a total bad ass who can beat ass whenever she needs to, but don't worry if someone ever approaches you the wrong way I'll fight them for you. You're welcome in advance."

"Oh gee thanks so much Laura. But I hate to push you off your extremely imaginary pedestal but we usually don't get the bad bad guys just the people who miss a few court dates for some speeding tickets or violations. But I promise whenever I do get the bad bad guys you'll be the 1st one I call to protect me."

"Hell yeah you better call me. When there's some one scary in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? Laura Marano!" {Sing in ghost buster style.}

"Wow how original."

"Shut up!"

{Back At The Office}

"Hey babe."

"I'm not your babe Elliot."

"Whatever I'm just here to remind you to take your case home with you to study and look over. It should be in your mailbox in the mail room. Yours is mailbox number 14."

"Okay cool. Thanks."

"No prob babe."

"I'm not your babe Elliot."

"Yet."

Before I could respond he darted away. "Perv."

**{7 hours later}**

"Bye Raini. Call me later."

"Bye Laur. Definitely."

I walk outta my office and go to the mail room to retrieve my file. The name on the tab reads… Ross Lynch. That name sounds really familiar. Ehhh it's probably nothing

**{At her condo}**

I finally get into my condo and it feels as if someone else is here.

Ehh it's probably nothing. I go into my room and get ready to take my shower. Once I get out I smell something. Pizza? I didn't order pizza. I quickly put on my sponge-bob shorts and baby blue cami. I leave my hair wet because who the fuck has time to blow dry their hair when someone can possibly be burglarizing their condo. Not this gal!

I grab a pillow off my bed and head into the living room. I kind of forgot I had 2 steps leading out of my bedroom and fall straight on my face with my butt in the air.

I hear a chuckle and grasp onto the space that the pillow was supposed to be but as soon as I was going to grasp it, it was snatched out of my hands.

"Hey! Give it back so I can beat your ass."

"You haven't changed one bit have you Laur?"

That voice was way too familiar. A voice I tried to forget. "Ugghhh. Ross?" he then grabs my hand and helps me up.

"The one and only. And might I say your ass looks delicious in those shorts." He says pulling the strings of the shorts and me along with them closer to him. Huh he's still a player. Well I can play this game too. "Too bad you can't have it." I say into his ear nibbling it slightly then walk away.

"So you've ordered pizza?"

"Umm, yeah, yeah I ordered pizza." He mumbles dumbly. I still got it.

"No need to repeat what I just said."

"Shut up." Aaww is that a tinge of pink I see on his cheeks?

His eyes then flicker to my purse and see his name. "Why is my name on your file?" "Oh I guess I forgot to mention I'm a bounty hunter and I guess you're my next job."

"I'm surprised you told me the truth. You see Laur I've been watching you for a while now..." he says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Creepy." I note with a shudder.

"Anyway I need you to help me."

"Now why would I do that?" who the hell does he take me for some, some, nice helper person who helps people who need help?!

"Because you still love me. Duh."

"1: I never said I loved you 2: that was just a one night stand. And 3: how do you know where I live?" WTF?

"1: you didn't have to tell me. I already knew. 2: it was more than a one night stand, and you know that. And 3: Linkedin. Duh." Cocky ass bastard.

"What ever. AND STOP SAYING DUH. You got 10 seconds to tell me why you're here. After that I'm cuffing you and taking you in." yea good job putting your foot down Laur.

"Okay, okay I'm here because I need your help." No fucking shit!

"With…"

"With proving my innocence….Duh"

The actual fuck? And did he say duh again?

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? yay or nay? R&amp;R! Please and thankyou!


	2. LUST

**_A/N: NEW CHAPTER YAY. GUYS I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING A RAURA ONE SHOT FOR THE 2015 KCAS. YAY OR NAY?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT._**

* * *

**_Laura's POV:_**

**L:** "okay, okay let me get this straight. You came to me out of 1 billion other people to help prove your innocence?"

**R:** "Yea?" he says while scratching his neck.

**L:** "Okay a follow up question please."

**R:** "Go ahead." Hold the fuck up did he just roll his eyes?!

**L:** "WHY ME?"

**R:** "Oh Marano, you've always been so smart. What you can't figure it out?" oh HELL no he didn't!

**L:** "Apparently not jackass!?" The nerve of this guy. Does it make sense to insult the only person who might be able to help you? No, no it does not.

**R:** "well to be honest, believe it or not, but you're the only person I can trust, and as soon as I got into this mess I thought of you so…." Quiet the charmer.

**L:** "Really?" How can he go from total jackass to such a sweetheart within 5 seconds?

**R:** "Really." wait why is he looking at my lips?

**L:** "Ross?" I can't help but have the need for him to kiss me, but I'll be damned of I make the first move.

**R:** "Hmm"

Before I can complete my thought he grabs me by the waist and causes me to be flush against him with no type of personal space.

Because of instinct I wrap my arms around his neck and our lips are centimeters apart. I guess I should answer his question.

**L:** "Okay. I'll help you prove your innocence."

Literally seconds after I finish that sentence his lips are on mine. OH MY FUCKING GOD. He is a _wayyy_ better kisser than he was in high school. Our lips mingle in a very heated kiss that could only be described as hungry and passionate.

He nibbles my bottom lip and causes me to moan so that he could sneak his tongue in my mouth, sneaky bastard. Our tongues battle for dominance and sadly his wins.

He grabs my thighs and lifts me up on top of my counter spreading my legs so that he can fit comfortably in between them while he ravishes my neck. I grab the hem of his shirt and he instantly complies and takes it off.

We instantly reattach our lips and I feel his hands go under my tank top. Before I can even help him take it of he rips it in half. If he wasn't turning me on right now I would rip his head off. As if he read my mind he smirked at me and said,

**R:** "Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one." I nod my head and he attacks my chest with licks and bites, since you know I didn't exactly have a bra on so he was more than pleased.

**R:** "Fuck Laur, your tits are fucking amazing." He says while sucking my nipple into his mouth.

**L:** "Shit, that feels so good Ross." My hands find their way into his hair, pulling it roughly.

Just as he moves to the other one my phone rings.

**L:** "Dammit! It's my boss."

**R:** "Well answer it." He continues his conquest on my chest. Before I answer I try to even out my breathing. Which is really hard when some one is licking your nipple in the most delectable way.

**L:** "Hellooooo" just as I answer he puts his hand down my shorts. Did I mention I didn't have on any underware? WHAT? I thought someone was robbing my house I did not have the time. Fuck! He starts to rub his finger on my clit in fast circles.

**E:** "Hello Laura. This is Elliot. Are you okay? You sound funny."

**L:** "mmmm. Yea…. I'm perfectly fiiiiiiine!" stupid fuck decided it was the right time to start fingering me.

**E:** "Are you sure? Should I come over?" And ruin this? HELL….

**L:** "NO! I just stubbed my pinkie toe _*gasp*_ fuck!" looks like someone found my g-spot. If he keeps going on like this I'm gonna end up cumming! Wait why is he kneeling down? Please don't tell me he's about to do what I think he's about to do.

**E:** "Well I was wondering if me and you could hang out tomorrow?"

**L:** "Fuck. Yes,yes,yes, right there baby! I'm sorry Elliot but I have a boyfrienddddddddd. And I really—fuck! Have to _*gasp*_ goooooo."

**R:** "Damn Laur you taste so fucking sweet." He says as he tongue fucks me while using his free hand to rub my clit.

**L:** "Mmhmm. Ross I'm about to—shit!" he ignores my warning and licks up my folds all the way to my clit then sucking it fingering me all at the same time. After a few hard pumps of his fingers I cum. Hard.

**L:** "ROSSSSSS! Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck!"

**R:** "Mmmmm. You taste so good."

He then comes up and kisses me roughly causing me to taste myself and I must say it is a huge turn on.

**L:** "My room is the one with double doors. Oh and watch out for the steps there's two of them."

In the blink of an eye he is carrying me with my legs on each side of him. I plant little kisses all over his neck. I know I found his pressure point when I here him moan deliciously in my ear.

When we get into my room he sits down so that I'm still straddling. I plant kisses down his neck to his chest until I reach the waist band of his pants. I can literally see him twitching through his pants. So I decide I should help him out. It's only fair. I undo his button then purposely put pressure on him when I unzip his zipper.

It has the desired effect and he groans in response. I finally get it down and pull both his pants and boxers down. Hmmm I didn't realize how…..big he was.

None-the-less I instantly put his length in my mouth. He bucks his hips up and forces the rest in my mouth. Lucky for him I don't have a gag reflex. I bob my head up and down starting off slow than increasing my speed. He pulls my hair into a make shift pony tail.

"FUCK. Laur I'm about to—" before he finishes his sentence I hum appreciatively around him sending him over the edge. He squirts his seed into my mouth and it doesn't taste that bad I swallow every bit of it and release his dick from my mouth.

I stand up and he grabs my waist throwing me onto my back. I let out a squeak and he grins boyishly at me. He places his self in between my legs and before I can process what exactly is happening he plows himself into me.

"FUCK! Ross!" he thrust himself into me over and over each thrust becoming faster and faster turning into a delicious rough pace that I just can't get enough of. Causing me to let out moan after moan of his sexy ass name.

"Your so god damn tight Laur, I don't think I'm gonna be able to last very long." He groans out in pleasure. I can tell he's gonna come soon.

He grabs my leg and puts it over his shoulder causing him to go even deeper than before. He finds my g-spot and I scream out in pleasure.

"ROSSS! IM ABOUT TO CUM!"

"Me too baby."

A few more deep thrust and I am sent over the edge. He soon follows. Both of us letting out a mantra of curses and each others names.

He pulls out and we both fall into a peaceful sleep. Wait **WTF** was he pleaded guilty for?! Me and him are going to have a long conversation in the morning. But now we sleep. Because I have a feeling tomorrow we're really going to need it.

* * *

A/N:SO HOW WAS IT? R&amp;R! PLEASEEEEEEE!


End file.
